


take this chance full swing, hit a homerun, and riot.

by beckybalboa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Liv really misses her girls, and they miss her too, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckybalboa/pseuds/beckybalboa
Summary: a short drabble of the riott squad after the superstar shakeup.





	take this chance full swing, hit a homerun, and riot.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m hella upset after the split but i know it’s probably the best for them but they really grew on me and now i won’t get to see them together):

Liv stared down at her phone screen waiting for Ruby or Sarah to respond. She sighed after a few minutes went by, still no text from either of her girls. She knew they were probably busy with Raw business but she had exciting news and just wanted to share it with her best friends. She would be given a title opportunity, one that she knew she was probably destined to lose, against Becky Lynch for the Smackdown Women’s Championship at Backlash. 

 

Sonya watched as Liv looked dejectedly at her phone. “Still no response huh?” She and Mandy Rose had been watching their friend play with her phone for the past twenty minutes,huffing every few minutes when their was still no response.

 

Liv turned her phone off and tossed it on the table. “That obvious.” She groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was close to pouting but she held off.  _ Barley _ .

 

Sonya laughed. “You could just call you know. I’m sure they would love to hear from you.” 

 

Liv debated it. “I can’t. We all agreed that it would be best to talk twice a day no more because we need to try and make this easier.” She laughed before continuing. “We are literally so bad you guys, like this morning I woke up and Rue had already called me twice and Sarah once.” Her smile dimmed. “The splits really hitting Rue hard you know? I mean she came into this company not giving a shit about anyone. Then Sarah and I come along and just crash right into her heart and before you know it we were the sisters we never knew we needed.” 

 

Sonya reached over and squeezed her arm gently and looking at Liv, her brown eyes full of compassion.She didn’t know what she was gonna do if she and Mandy ever split up. _Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville, Absolution, Fire & Desire. _ _What ever you wanted to call them._ Mandy had been her girl since day one, she felt for Liv. 

 

“Hey this is hella big news, I’m sure y’all could make an exception to the rule just this one time.” Mandy Rose piped up from the other side of Sonya. 

 

Sarah, Liv, and Ruby were the girls no one saw coming. No one would expect the chemistry to be off the charts with the squad. Hell Mandy herself didn’t see it at first either.  _ A viking, a juvenile delinquent, and a punk emo girl? Can you scream disaster waiting to happen?  _

 

Mandy continued. “This is your first title opportunity, they would be crazy not to want you to call them to tell them.” She paused as her eyes lit up and she leaned forward. “Unless you told them in person!” 

 

Liv and Sonya looked at Mandy confused. 

 

“Yeah let’s just take a short trip to the house show scheduled for tomorrow night, we have the next two days off we could totally do it!” Mandy said excitedly. While she wanted to go home for her off days she would totally get behind going to meet up with the rest of the Riott Squad. 

 

The pink haired girl began to bounce excitedly before looking at Mandy and Sonya. 

 

“ROAD TRIP!” Liv yelled while giggling. She was already picturing the looks of surprise on both Sarah and Ruby’s faces. 

 

“Lets do it baby.” Sonya said, heavy jersey accent coming out, while packing up her stuff. 

  
  


**——————**

 

“Are we there yet?” Liv whined from the backseat for what felt like the 100th time to Sonya and Mandy. 

  
  


“Dude no we just got on the road twenty minutes ago and won’t be there for another seven hours, ask again and i’m throwing you out the car.” Sonya was cut off by Liv’s giggles. “You know the whole point of this road trip is for me so that would be defeating the whole purpose.” 

 

Mandy reached over and turned the radio up before Liv and Sonya started an argument. “Y’all are childish.” 

 

Liv’s giggles and the radio were the only things you could hear for the rest of the drive. 

 

**——————**

  
  


Liv checked her phone once more as they neared the arena, she had been forced to ignore Ruby and Sarah’s messages for the most part as they’d asked what she had wanted to talk about earlier and lie about what she was doing for the past seven hours. She had at least two hours before they show started, more than enough time to talk to her girls and then some. 

 

Sonya and Mandy had been surprised as Liv quieted down as they neared the arena, the complete opposite of what they thought the pink haired girl would do. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Im literally so nervous I might throw up like, y’all, we haven’t been face-to-face since our last raw match together.” Liv said while eyeing the arena. She knew her girls were inside because Ruby was texting her about how she couldn’t wait to leave considering neither she nor Sarah had matches that night. 

 

“Don’t sweat it, you guys will be having squad squad adventures before you know it.” Sonya said trying to pull the girl from her own thoughts. 

 

As the group made their way to the building Naomi and Jimmy were making their way out. Naomi looked surprised to see them. 

 

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” She asked confused but still pulling Sonya into a hug. Liv and Jimmy doing this weird bro hug thing and Mandy standing off to the side. While the story line was over, she still felt awkward around the couple even if there was no bad blood between them. 

 

“Just tryna surprise squad squad!” Liv said happily her face lighting up and sticking out her tongue so the blue was showing. 

 

Naomi laughed at the girl, she was always hyper and fun to be around. “Well they are in catering, just to make it easier on you so you don’t have to send a search party.” She paused before continuing. “Oh, girl, congrats on the title opportunity against Bex! Charlotte texted me not to long ago.” 

 

Liv panicked. “You didn’t tell Rue and Sarah right? That was the whole point of us showing up was to surprise them with the news.” 

 

Naomi noticing the girls wide eyed panicked look was quick to reassure her. “No no girl, i figured you had told them by now.” 

 

Liv let a out a huge sigh of relief before laughing. “Oh sweet, well thank you. That would have been disastrous.” 

 

“Well we will let you go surprise your girls. Better get their reactions on video incase I need blackmail.” Naomi joked before grabbing Jimmy’s hand and walking to their car. 

 

After waving goodbye Liv, Sonya, and Mandy make their way to catering stopping to say hi to a few people they hadn’t seen in a while and telling them to keep quiet about seeing them.

 

As they get closer towards catering, Liv got more excited and giggly. Sonya and Mandy both had to shush her more than once. 

 

Liv spots Sarah and Ruby before they spot her. 

 

“SQUAD SQUAD!” Liv yelled before taking off in a dead sprint towards them. 

 

Sarah barley has time to put down the meat she’s holding before she’s was jumped on and all she could see was the pink hair on the younger girl. When the shock wore off, she squeezed Liv into a bone-crushing hug. “LIV MORGAN!”

 

Liv giggled and squeezed Sarah tightly. 

 

Ruby was sitting there in shock. “What? How? When did you get here?” She asked as she got to her feet to go hug her girl. 

 

Sarah finally put the smaller girl back down on her feet, she had a big grin on her face. 

 

Liv was pulled into another bone crushing hug but this time by Ruby. As she circles her arms around Ruby’s waist she puts her head towards Ruby’s neck. “I missed you guys Rue Rue.” Liv said softly trying to keep her happy tears at bay. 

 

“We’ve missed you too, our separation anxiety is through the roof.” Ruby said laughing as she hugged Liv tighter. 

 

Liv laughed before pulling back slightly. “I’ve got awesome news that I wanted to share and since we’ve got the next two days off, well one now because we spent the last seven hours on the road, Mandy suggested coming here because they were getting tired of my whining about missing y’all.” 

 

Mandy huffed. “We weren’t annoyed til you starting saying, ‘are we there yet.’ after five minutes of being in the car.” She said mockingly. 

 

Sarah laughed, “yeah you just get used to it, or give her the aux so she can amuse herself with music and record your reactions to her song pick.” 

 

Liv stuck her blue tongue out before whining. “Rue, Sarah’s picking on me. I haven’t even been here five minutes.” 

 

Ruby rolled her eyes ather friends but couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She’d missed this.  _ Her girls, squad-squad adventures, Liv making fun of all Sarah’s dinner choices and saying ‘vegan’ just to have Sarah respond ‘never in your life.’  _ All of it. 

 

“Okay okay enough you two. Liv you said you had awesome news?” Ruby said pulling away from the girl completely so they could all sit at the table. 

 

Liv grinned, slightly nervous. She didn’t really know how they would take to her getting a title opportunity only two months after being split considering Ruby would have been an obvious first choice of the three. “So, ya girl has a title shot against Becky at Money in the Bank.” She said while looking down at her nails. 

 

They didn’t say anything for awhile so Liv didn’t look up, nervous for their reaction. Before she realized what was happening she was suddenly being yanked from her chair and into yet another bone-crushing hug from Sarah. “Dude that’s totally awesome! Are you excited? I’m excited for you! This is awesome!” 

 

Liv giggled against Sarah’s shoulder before looking over at Ruby. 

 

“Rue?” Liv asked. She watched as Ruby stood up and walked over to her calmly. “I know, it was always supposed to be you getting the opportunity first, it was always the obvious choice. Really i’m just as shocked as you guys” Liv rambled before she felt Ruby’s hands on her shoulders causing her to fall silent. 

 

“I told you. You are one of the most talented and incredible woman I have ever met. You have worked your ass off to get here and I couldn’t be more proud of you for this opportunity. This isn’t about ‘who was supposed to get it first’ that’s not a thing with The Riott Squad. This is your moment Liv Morgan and you will go out there and give Becky Lynch a run for her money you hear me? You show everyone in that arena that you belong and you aren’t some jobber no matter how much creative tries to make you one.” Ruby said while looking at one of her best fiends. She knew her girls were something and Liv getting an opportunity was only proof. It was something. “No matter the outcome, no matter how the match is supposed to play out, no matter if it’s a set to further Becky’s storyline, you did it. Creative finally saw what Sarah and I have seen for years and you take this chance full swing, hit a homerun, and riot.”

 

Liv was getting teary-eyed during Ruby’s speech and sniffled as Ruby pulled her back into a tight hug. “I love you.” Liv said. 

 

“I love you too.” Ruby said squeezing before reaching for Sarah to pull her into the hug. “You too Sar. So much.” 

 

Sarah wrapped her arms around her girls. 

 

_ This was it.  _


End file.
